Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic driving device.
Related Background Art
There is an automatic driving device configured to cause a host vehicle to search for the route to a destination and to perform an automatic driving along the searched route. An example of a system for searching for the route to the destination is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-506991. In a case where a plurality of routes to the destination is searched, the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 gives a priority to each route based on a length of the routes or the like, and selects an optimal route.